


Películas en familia

by KarenHikari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, Drama, Humor, Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6288187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarenHikari/pseuds/KarenHikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si había algo en lo que todos los dioses estaban de acuerdo eso era que la Niebla no siempre era la solución a sus problemas. De hecho, la mayoría de las veces parecía que realmente sólo traía más inconvenientes de los que se encargaba de resolver. Y en ejemplo de eso, bastante claro, por cierto, se podía encontrar en las películas que los mortales veían.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Películas en familia

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Adivinen qué, chicos? ¡Hoy salí de vacaciones! Con un poco de suerte lograré que este periodo vacacional me rinda y podré hacer muchísimas cosas, ¡tengo grandes planes!
> 
> Bueno, pasando a lo importante, muchos de ustedes, después de leer "Tarde de película" me pidieron una segunda parte (aún me estoy preguntando por qué esa historia les ha gustado tanto, cuando la publiqué de verdad temí que la fueran a odiar porque se me hace la tontería más grande del mundo). Como sea, la idea que me gustó para una continuación fue la de los dioses reaccionando a la película de Hércules así que... ¡aquí está!
> 
> Por fin, después de casi un año, decidí escribirla y presentársela. Igual que "Tarde de película", es una parodia de la parodia. ¡Espero que les guste!

Si había algo en lo que todos los dioses estaban de acuerdo eso era que la Niebla no siempre era la solución a sus problemas. De hecho, la mayoría de las veces parecía que realmente sólo traía más inconvenientes de los que se encargaba de resolver.

Y el ejemplo más grande de ello era plenamente la manera en como los mortales concebían la mitología en la actualidad, con cosas que iban desde conversaciones y comentarios hasta las imágenes que los niños recibían por parte de los medio de comunicación como, por ejemplo, películas.

Fuera de los malos o buenos que los efectos especiales se hubieran vuelto con el tiempo, el entendimiento de los mortales sobre la mitología no había mejorado en lo mínimo ―es más, casi parecía que cada año, cada minuto empeoraba un poco más―, y eso sin duda se veía reflejado en sus últimos filmes.

Usualmente, todos los Olímpicos y dioses menores se habrían conformado con ahorrarse toda esa porquería que los mortales llamaban basada en ellos y evitar los cortos siempre que pudieran. Pero había un problema con ello: Zeus las adoraba con locura.

Y mientras todos los dioses se retorcían de rabia y coraje ante sus paupérrimas representaciones, Zeus estaba encantado de que los humanos lo hicieran parecer tan preocupado con sus hijos y tan ecuánime con sus súbitos.

Pero claro, sólo había un rey de los dioses y ése era Zeus que, en un despliegue de poder había decretado que cada cinco años, en conmemoración del día en el que habían derrotado a Cronos todos los dioses menores, mayores e intermedios, debían reunirse en la sala de películas del Olimpo ―hecha aparecer especialmente para esas ocasiones― y ver, observar, admirar y aplaudir alguno de esos asquerosos filmes. Lo que quizás hubiera sido una buena idea ―compartir tiempo en familia con estrictas órdenes de no quemar nada―, pero había una regla: no-podían-criticar-NADA.

Si Zeus hubiera abandonado su extraño capricho tras algunas lustros o décadas nada habría pasado, pero eso no había sucedido, y como tras los primeros cien años la variedad de películas se había terminado, los dioses se habían visto en la necesidad de repetir los filmes.

Y de entre todos esos cortos los dioses, sin excepción, tenían uno predilecto―léase como el más odiado, aborrecido y despreciado de todos los tiempos―, y ésa era la película de Hércules que Studios Disney había terminado en 1996.

Misma que verdaderamente era la favorita de Zeus, puesto que el hijo de Cronos encontraba irrisorio e hilarante a su personaje. Claro que también era encantadoramente gracioso que cada vez que Hades ―la caricatura, no el real― aparecía en la pantalla, el verdadero Hades quería que la tierra se lo tragara y la sala verdaderamente empezaba a partirse en dos.

En el año dos mil ―primera vez que los dioses habían tenido la desgracia de encontrarse con ese filme―, el Olimpo había sido arrasado por coloridas expresiones de odio y misteriosos hoyos que daban la sospechosa impresión de ser puños en las paredes.

Sólo Hera había mirado la pantalla con algo cercano a la añoranza ante lo que hubiera podido ser mientras el propio Heracles lanzaba gritos de frustración al otro lado de la sala.

Y bueno, si después de ver esa película ―otra vez, ahora que ya no la sucedían explosiones y disparates―, a la compañía de Disney le ocurrían algunas desgracias como que se les cortara la luz o no hubiera buena comunicación telefónica o que se perdieran sus correos… bueno, eso no tenía nada que ver con los dioses.

Aunque, en serio, Apolo juraba, juraba y perjuraba que la flecha que había perforado la pantalla super moderna de Zeus no era suya. No, para nada, él era incapaz de meterse con aquello que hacía feliz a su pobre padre. No, ni aunque fuera en el nombre de la paz y felicidad de todos los demás integrantes en el Olimpo.

Claro que lo mismo decía Hades de la grieta en la pared, y Hécate de la falta de luz, y Hermes del filme perdido, y Ares y de las sillas abolladas y…

Honestamente, todos aborrecían ese corto, mentir no tenía sentido.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Valió la pena esperar?
> 
> Bueno, en otras noticias, sé que apenas los molesté con lo de mi aniversario, pero a pesar de que tengo tres años escribiendo, sólo hasta hace poco de un año empecé a realmente publicar esas historias... Me parece que este también es un motivo de celebración y que deberíamos hacer algo para celebrar... no sé, tal vez abrir prompts y ofrecerles que me pidan que traduzca una historia o algo... ¿A ustedes qué les parece? ¡Por favor díganmelo en los comentarios!
> 
> Sin más por el momento... ¡nos leemos pronto! ;)


End file.
